Kai
Kai was a Ga-Matoran native to Metru Nui. History Metru Nui Prior to the Great Cataclysm, Kai lived and worked in Ga-Metru. Kai and the other Matoran were summoned to the Coliseum by Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. They were then forced into Matoran Pods by the Vahki, but were later rescued by the Toa Metru and taken to the island of Mata Nui, where they were awakened on the shores of Naho Bay. Mata Nui ]] As a side-effect of her time spent in a Matoran Pod, Kai lost all her memeories of Metru Nui, and shrank into a small, weaker form. Despite these changes, she aided in the construction of Ga-Koro. On Mata Nui, Kai became a Sailor, but spent much of her time walking around shipyards obtaining orders from the Ga-Matoran Marka. She made String and Rope from Flax, which she received from Hahli. Shasa used Kai's Rope for her supplies, and Kailani used her String. Kai required five Flax to make one String, and required five Strings to make one Rope. At some time during her life on Mata Nui, Kai attempted to form a rowing club, but their first expedition was forcibly halted when a Great Temple Squid attacked the Boat and seized Marka. Along with her teammates, Kai dove into the water and attacked the creature, which released its captive. Kai and her teammates then followed the squid to Ga-Koro, which it proceeded to attack. In the ensuing battle, the squid was driven off. Near the end of the Matoran-Rahi War, Kai was trapped in a sunken hut along with all the other Ga-Matoran during an infected Rahi attack on the village, but was freed by the disguised Av-Matoran Takua. After the Bohrok swarms were awakened by Teridax, and shortly before the defeat of the Bahrag at the hands of the Toa Mata, Kai took part in the Battle of Ga-Koro, fighting alongside her fellow Ga-Matoran, as well as the population of Po-Koro. After the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, Kai was rebuilt into a larger, stronger, and more agile form. Return to Metru Nui After the rediscovery of Metru Nui, Kai assisted in the building of boats in order to return to the Matoran's former home. Upon their arrival, the Matoran, including Kai, began the task of restoring the abandoned city. She also attended the ceremony held to honor Matoro. Spherus Magna After the Battle of Bara Magna, in which the Great Spirit Robot was heavily damaged and rendered uninhabitable, Kai immigrated to the newly-reformed planet of Spherus Magna. She later moved with the other Ga-Matoran and the Water Tribe to the Great Sea. Powers and Tools Kai, like all other Ga-Matoran, had inaccessible water-based abilities, which manifested themselves in the form of increased lung capacity and greater underwater agility. Trivia Kai's name is taken from the japanese word for "sea" (海 Kai). Appearances *''Tentacles'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' fi:Kai pl:Kai Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:Mata Nui Category:Metru Nui Category:Kakama Wearers